I won't give up
by DeansDevil
Summary: Emma won't give in, until she does.


**A/N: So I was going through all my old fan fiction ideas and scraps and found this, which I wrote ages ago and forgot about :-/ my bad. Anyways hope you like it. :)**

Storybrooke seems like the most boring place in the world, and trust me I'd know, I've been to many other realms. God if I could leave this place, but she's keeping me here, like an invisible chain tying me to her. I curse the day I ever met Emma Swan, she is quiet possibly the most infuriating woman in the world, but she has some sort of hold on me. I'm not sure what exactly she's done to me, but I definitely plan on finding out.

"Hello love, beautiful day isn't it." Killian said, as he slid into the booth opposite her. "What do you want Hook?" Emma replied. "Just here for a friendly chat, nothing to worry about. Now how about a drink? Does this place serve rum?" He asked. "Uhm, two things, one, it's 8:15 in the morning and two, even if it wasn't I still wouldn't wanna drink with you!" the sheriff deadpanned. "Well perhaps later then, say seven o'clock on my ship?" Killian waggled his eyebrows at Emma, "Come on lass, live a little." Emma rolled her eyes at the pirate, '_God this guy just never gives up, does he?'_ she thought. "How about this, you go away and leave me the hell alone or I'll throw your ass in jail." She said. "You wouldn't do that!" The pirate responded. "Try me." Emma replied, as she raised her eyebrow. "This isn't over Swan, mark my words." Killian muttered as he skulked out of the booth and left Granny's in a huff. "What was that about?" Ruby asked. "Just Hook being his usual annoying self."

"How about lunch?" Killian asked, once he entered Emma's office. *'Does he never give up?'* the sheriff asked herself. "Can't, busy." was all she replied, without looking up from her paperwork. "Oh come on Swan, it's just lunch. You must be hungry." Emma finally looked up from the boring stack of papers and sighed. "Fine, I am hungry but I don't want to eat with you." Killian felt a strange tightening sensation in his chest, like someone was squeezing his heart. *'How does she have the power to hurt me with her words?'* he silently wondered. "It's not like one little lunch date will kill you." he said, he watched as Emma raised her eyebrows. _'Ok maybe it could in certain situations, but not this one.'_ "If I agree to go to lunch with you, you have to promise to leave me alone after." Killian placed his good hand behind his back, crossed his fingers, bowed to Emma and said. "You have my word."

"What can I get you?" Ruby asked, "I'll have my usual, thanks Ruby." Emma said, then turned back to Hook, who was looking at the menu in confusion. "Hook, what do you want?" She asked, he looked up from the menu and spoke. "I'll have what she's having." Emma chuckled at his response. "What's so funny, lass?" he asked. "It's nothing, it's just what you said reminded me of a movie I've seen." Killian again had a confused look on his face. "Never mind. So, what do you wanna talk about?" She asked, Killian grinned and replied. "I wanna talk about us." he said in a firm tone. "There is no us, Hook. The sooner you realize that the better." The sheriff said, before thanking Ruby when she brought their food over. "Whet the bloody hell is this?" Killian asked. "It's a sandwich." Emma said, "Yes love, I know what a sandwich is, but I was asking about the drink." he replied. "It's iced tea, just drink it." The odd pair sat in silence for a while, before Killian began talking again. "So back to the topic of us then love." "I already told you, there is no us." she sighed. "That's where you're wrong lass, you can't deny that you don't feel it. There's something between us, just admit it." Emma placed her half eaten sandwich back on the plate, grabbed her jacket and stood up. "You just couldn't give up, could you? You had to keep picking at your little theories. So here's how this is gonna go, you're gonna leave me alone, and stop looking for things that don't exist. Do you understand me?" She demanded. "Come on Swan, sit back down. You're causing a scene love." Emma looked around, then sighed before leaving the diner and also leaving Hook.

Killian sighed and headed the the counter to pay. "She'll come around eventually." Came a voice beside him. "Mary Margaret, wait... Ain't you the stubbon one's mother?" he asked, Mary Margaret nodded. "Then why are you helping me?" he wondered aloud. "Maybe I'm not doing it for you." She said cryptically, before she too left the diner. _'The whole bloody family is crazy.'_ Killian thought.

Emma couldn't sleep so she decided to go for a walk, she walked through the town square and without even realizing it headed to the harbour. She paced slowly towards the docks and came face to face with a shocked looking Killian Jones, "Miss Swan, to what do I owe the pleasure on this fine evening?" he asked. "I was just out for a walk, it's not like I planned on running into you." she replied,_ 'Does he honestly believe I was looking for him? Jackass.'_ Killian smirked and held his arm out for her to take, "Allow me to escort you on your journey then, after all what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't." Emma rolled her eyes but still laced her arm with his. "This means nothing, understand?" Killian raised his hook to his forehead and mock saluted her.

For a while the pair walked in silence, staring out infront of them at the inky black sea. "It's a beautiful night, don't you agree lass?" Killian asked, not being able to take the quiet anymore. "It's peaceful." Emma said, as she shuddered and moved closer to the pirate. Killian pulled his arm from hers and took off his long leather coat, and placed it around her shoulders. "Thank you." Emma mumbled as she slipped her arms inside the pirates body heated coat._ 'God he smells so good.'_ Emma thought as she inhaled his scent on the leather. "You're welcome love, couldn't have you freezing now could I?" They fell into a comfortable silence after that and was soon standing in front of the Jolly Roger. "Would you like to come aboard love?" Emma thought about it for a few seconds before agreeing, "So love would you like the grand tour or would you just prefer to go inside and get warm?" "Definitely get warm, I didn't realize how cold it was down here." She replied and headed inside Killian's cabin.

"So lass what do you think of the other lady in my life? Beautiful isn't she?" he asked, Emma took in her surroundings before speaking. "It is a beautiful ship Hook, there's no denying that." Killian stepped over to his bed and sat down. "Please love, sit." She looked around again finding no chair to sit on, so the only option was to sit next to the pirate on his bed. *'Come on, you're not a blushing virgin, just sit on the damn bed.'* Emma thought to herself as she crossed the decently sized cabin and sat beside him. "So what do pirates do for fun then?" She asked, Emma soon realized that asking that question world soon lead to her undoing, but not in a bad way, definitely not in a bad way.

Emma shivered as Killian ran his hand over her arm, he smirked at the reaction he received from such a simple touch. "Hook... ...I don't think..." "Shh love, why don't you stop fighting this and let me worship you." He replied, before sealing their lips together in a searing kiss, Emma's body was tense and the movements of her lips were robotic as she fought against what she was feeling. "Relax lass." Killian breathed, Emma moaned and her body relaxed as the skilled pirate nibbled on her bottom lip. _'Maybe if I let this happen then he'll be out of my system once and for all.'_ She thought to herself, before losing all coherent thought as Killian slowly slipped his hand into her jeans, her eyes rolled back in her head and her back arched as his fingers rubbed her little bundle of nerves. Killian chuckled upon seeing her reaction to his skilled fingers, "Killian, please..." Emma breathed as she bucked her hips into his hand. "Please what love? tell me what you want."

"I want you, just you." She breathed.

Killian smirked into her skin as he trailed burning open mouthed kisses across her skin, "It took you long enough." he whispered.

**A/N: Ok so I kinda left it right when it was about to get good, (I'm evil) and I'm not saying I will definitely but I might continue this at some point... maybe.**


End file.
